Young Brits: Rise Of Ghost
by Loliver9182
Summary: This is a spin-off written by Jithu. Highly recommended you read the up to Chapter 3 of Young Brits before this.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Great news! The author of this story, my best friend Jithu has agreed to co-author Young Brits with me! Thanks so much Jithu! We're planning to make it five fics long. Until then, let me introduce Young Brits: Rise Of Ghost, a spin-off story written by Jithu about the main villain of the Young Brits: The Ghost series.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, but I do own Young Brits and their universe except Ghost. He's Jithu's OC. **

The leaves rustled in the gust whilst the graveyard was eerily quiet. The mansion loomed over the graves. It was three hundred years old and had seen death like nothing else. A figure walked through the gates and flung his arms up. Suddenly, a hand shot up from the depths of the grave. A second hand popped up, and hauled their owner out. An enormous butler crawled out of his grave, right in front of the man with the black robe and mask shaped like a screaming face. The butler took all of this in. This person was his master. The butler knelt before Ghost, raiser of the dead, who spoke in his harsh, sinister whisper of a voice, "Protect this place. Raise your fellow companions. Do whatever it takes to raise them." Ghost glared at the door and watched as lightning struck it.

He laughed as he flew through the shattered and charred remains of the doorway, enjoying the sensation of his powers returning to him. He pointed to a desk and cackled as it exploded, the lightning tearing a hole through the roof to get it. Invisible, Phantom watched all of this, his mouth agape. This guy was going to be trouble. Trembling, he turned to move away. And that's when the invisibility potion Circe had given him decided to wear off.

Ghost turned and saw him. He smiled and clapped his coarse hands in delight. His throaty laugh filled the room. Ghost blurred towards Phantom, defying all laws of physics as he grabbed Phantom's hand. Phantom screamed. The touch was on a level of pain he had never been on before – and that was saying something, as his life as a hero had put him in pain before. He'd once been stuck with an unsplinted arm for three days before Overpowered had reached him. It was as though Ghost had stuck an ice-cold knife into his hand and was slowly cutting it up from the inside. Phantom phased through it, still screaming, and pulled his machete out of his belt to slice this depraved lunatic to pieces. It was enchanted to harm only, unless commanded by Phantom to kill. But Ghost was too fast for Phantom – as if he had speeds only Kid Flash had, or Overpowered could replicate with his powers. They started circling each other. Ghost caused a rock pillar to come up from beneath Phantom but he phased through it and stepped away.

Phantom's only positive thought was that this madman couldn't teleport. Put simply, you can't phase through what you can't see coming. There was a pop, and Ghost vanished. Phantom searched desperately for the villain and spied him on the stairs, plastered with a smile that froze Phantom's blood. "I can read your mind." The insidious whisper echoed across the building. Phantom's instincts were screaming at him to flee, but he stayed put. _Someone will come and get me_ he thought. It was Phantom's only hope. This figure could tear him apart with a click of his fingers. This megalomaniac was toying with him. His powers were absurd. Ghost continued, talking in his chilling whisper. "I know your strengths." An icicle smashed on the wall behind Phantom as he phased through it. "I know your weaknesses." A fire blast came from nowhere and Phantom screamed, a sound of pure pain, as the flesh on his left arm was seared off. "I know your limits." A savage punch caught Phantom in the back of his skull. He collapsed and Ghost sank into a chair. His powers were still fluctuating and he had just come back from that empty dimension known as Limbo. He made a mental note to kill every time controller and warper out there, especially the two named Clockwork and Warp in revenge for imprisoning him in Limbo. He was going to kill Clockwork and Warp for imprisoning him, and every other one to make sure that team never got their hands on another two to lock him away again. He had almost gone insane in Limbo.

But revenge thoughts aside, he needed to deliver this boy – what was his name? Ah yes, Phantom. He needed to deliver Phantom to that pathetic team calling themselves Young Brits. After all, if their thoughts were clouded with rage, it would be all the easier to kill them. Ghost snapped his fingers and the butler appeared. One of his eyes were missing, presumably a scrap with another zombie. His sheer size, however, had probably ended the fight quickly and this quality had intimidated the zombies, making him the perfect general. Butler knelt before Ghost, still a foot taller than him. Ghost commanded "Take the boy outside and put him by the gates. Make sure the Young Brits find him." Suddenly, Ghost was struck by a fantastic idea. Pulling a trigger explosive from his pocket, he passed it to Butler. "Put this there as well." Ghost knew that would deal a serious blow to their confidence. Butler lumbered away, holding the boy and the bomb in his massive hands. Ghost glided away to another room, swinging his arm to fling open the door with his new found telekinesis. Inside, he smiled. It was a small study with the two books he had come to find. The Mana and Necromancy. Perfect. He started to read, and ideas slowly formed.

**A/N So what did you think of Rise Of Ghost? Give me the feedback and I'll pass it onto Jithu. He wrote it and I edited it since he's better at writing and I know the characters better.**


	2. Author's Note

Hey guys, its Oliver. I'm kinda stuck for ideas at the moment and have decided to give you my story plan:

**Young Brits:**__Not going to be updated until Rise Of Ghost is finished. Planned for four sequels.

**Young Brits: Rise Of Ghost:** Jithu has next two chapters written up as far as I know. He'll give me my notebook with them and I'll write it on Word and upload them. Aiming for about five chapters

**Wide Awake: **Complete. Sequel 'Fireworks' is in my notebook

**Differences: **Can't really see this one going anywhere. May delete.

**Two Trios: **Got writer's block for this. Need ideas for Pokémon. Ash, Dawn and Brock may split from the Golden Trio. What do you think?

**Heroes Of The Worlds: **Have next chapter partially written but have writer's block for this.

Also, as a bonus, I'm writing a new crossover fic in which Sally Jackson is twins with Clark Kent and Percy has regular Kryptonian powers and the water control and is cousins with Connor Kent. Basically The Lightning Thief rewritten using parts of Riordan's book and has Percy with super powers and has Connor along for the ride. Will involve some members of YJ helping out.

Finally I NEED IDEAS! I have writer's block so I need the ideas. Percy and Robin, do the puppy dog eyes.

Percy and Robin: *Does puppy dog eyes*Pweeeeeaaase give Oliver ideas.

Thanks guys. Over and out,

-Oliver


End file.
